Welcome to the New Age
by Revolution Dauntless Hazel Jay
Summary: Panem has just begun... and so have the Games. I, Seffie, can't believe that I've been picked to go into the first Games. How can I kill kids? How can kids kill me? Will I choose to stand up against the Capitol, or decide that victory is essential?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Seffie. Weird name, I know. My parents thought it would be interesting to give me a name that nobody else had. Of course what they thought was interesting everybody else thought was stupid. So I got laughed at every day whenever I went with my axe to chop down the trees. Everybody would whisper "there's Seffie!" and laugh.

President Hutson was elected a few months ago. He named the new nation Panem and split it into twelve Districts. I live in District 7, the district of lumber. It's a boring and hard job to cut down trees to get their wood, but it's part of the job. President Hutson now has security everywhere in all the Districts; peacekeepers, he calls them. I think they're more like stalkers.

I've been hearing all this talk about some sort of game. People seem really nervous about it, and I don't know why. What's wrong with a game? Games are fun, right?

I should probably explain some things, one of them being how me and my family survived the apocalypse. You see, people had turned against the USA after the President decided to turn communist. They broke into the White House and started wreaking havoc. Soon everybody everywhere was angry and there were multiple riots. Then the soldiers came. People started attacking them, and they started shooting. The shooting made the people even more angry, so they attacked even more soldiers. There were too many people and not enough soldiers.

And then the planes came. My parents looked to the sky and saw the planes coming toward us in the sky. They ushered us downstairs and we quickly went to our "underground safe-spot", as my parents called it. They'd dug it up years before when a strange tornado had whipped through California, where we lived. The tornado nearly destroyed all of LA, but it had never come toward where my family lived. Still, my parents wanted to be cautious so they dug the hole just in case another tornado hit where we lived.

So we hid in that safe-spot for a few minutes, and all was quiet. Then there was a deafening boom as a bomb exploded above us. Then another boom. My little sister, Beth (who was only two at the time), started crying and my mom held her close. I started crying as well (I was only five).

The bombing went on for days. Luckily, we had food and water that had been stored under there, so we would be okay for a month or so.

Then, finally, after three weeks the bombs stopped raining down. All was quiet. My dad slowly opened up the door to our safe-spot and he motioned for us to come up. Our house was gone. Everybody's houses were gone. All around us was rubble, and nothing but rubble.

So we searched around for people, survivors, but there was nobody. Then, out of the ashes, came a few people who decided to make a new government. There were only about one hundred American's left; all the rest had been killed in the bombings.

So here we are today. The people soon multiplied and were sent to various places in what was once North America. People elected Hutson to become President and he decided to rename North America Panem.

But then the Districts rebelled against the Capitol (the place where the President lived and where all the big decisions were made) and war broke out. That era was called the Dark Days.

But the Capitol defeated the rebellious people and ended up destroying District 13. That was only a few weeks ago. Now we live in peace.

So, there you have it. How the world ended and how Panem began. Amazing story, right? Wait, why am I even writing this down? Oh, right. If anybody ever makes a time machine, I could always send this back in time and maybe people would read it and decide not to be as stupid as they were. Yes, I just called the entire human species stupid. Sue me.

I head to the forest where all the other workers are. I'm now fifteen years old, which is the age when you're old enough to work. If you're younger than fifteen, you get to live the dream and stay at home and do nothing. Anything past, though, and you have to work. Doesn't matter if you're fifteen or eighty-one, you have to work (new rule that Pres. Hutson made).

I sigh as I swing my axe at the tree and it buries itself into the bark. Getting lumber is hard work. I remember the first few times I did it. My back hurt for weeks.

After a few hours of cutting down trees, we're sent home early. I don't know why; I never know until I get home. So I head home with my dad. Another rule Hudson has made; at least two family members must work in the forest to cut down trees (as long as you're fifteen or older). I decided to do it with my dad so that my mom wouldn't have to and so she could stay home with Beth (who is twelve years old, now).

My dad hugs me from the side as we walk toward our house. At the front door is my mom who waves us inside. I know something's wrong; the first thing she does when she sees us coming is run to us. Then she kisses my dad. But now we're inside and she's telling us to watch the TV. On it is President Hutson, who has just begun speaking.

"Hello, citizens of Panem," he says, smiling at the camera that is filming him. "As you all know, there was a revolt which caused the world to crumble. People went psychotic and started destroying things. Then we rose out of the ashes, and would you know what? The Districts turned against their loving Capitol. This cannot happen again, as you all know. If it does, the human species is done for. So, to make sure that this does not happen again, I have made and signed the Treaty of Treason."

I look to my parents to see if they know what the Treaty of Treason is, but they only shake their heads. I look back to the TV screen as Hutson begins speaking again.

"The Treaty of Treason will bring forth new laws," he continues. "I'm sure you all remember the Dark Days, which happened only a few weeks ago. I'm sure you all don't want those Dark Days to come back. I'm sure you all remember the starving children in the streets, the dead bodies. Nobody wants that to return. So, in the Treaty of Treason, there will be a new law made. Each year, the various Districts of Panem will offer up in tribute one young man and woman between the ages of twelve and eighteen to be trained in the art of survival. After a few days of training, they will be sent to an outdoor arena where they will fight until a lone victor remains. This will be called The Hunger Games."

My mother gasps and I stare at the screen. I do the Math in my head and find that there will be twenty-four kids, and only one will come out.

"Now, before you start getting angry," Hutson continues. "Know that we could just kill all of your children. But to show the Capitol's mercy, we will let there be a victor. That victor will be showered in riches and their District will be glorified."

He says a few other things, but I barely hear them. One victor. All of the others will be dead. And then I realize something else: Beth is twelve. She's eligible to be sent to The Hunger Games. I look over at her and she has a worried look on her face.

"You won't let them take us to the games, right?" I ask my parents worriedly.

"I'm not sure if we can do anything about it," my dad says.

"But twenty-three kids will die!" I exclaim. "It's barbaric!"

"I know, sweetheart," my dad says, putting an arm around my shoulder as a tear starts to slide down my cheek. What if I'm picked? Or, worse, Beth?


	2. Chapter 2

I walk forward as the line moves on. I reach out my hand to the lady at the desk and she quickly pricks my finger, then tells me to move on. I look around and find that the kids are in order of age. I find the fifteen year old group and stand there. I look over at the twelve year old group and see Beth, who is shaking uncontrollably. I want to go over and hug her, tell her everything will be alright, but I know I can't.

Once every kid is in their age group, a Capitol woman (with very high heels) walks onto the stage.

"Welcome, welcome," she says, smiling ridiculously at all of us. "Before I pick the names, the Capitol has made a lovely film for us to see."

On cue, the film starts playing. It says a bunch of stuff about sacrifice and how we almost destroyed ourselves, how Panem rose out of the ashes, etc. It is boring in my opinion, but I don't say a word.

"Now," the woman says after the video finishes. "The time has come to select one young man and woman to compete in The Hunger Games."

She walked over to a bowl and sticks her hand in. She pulls out a slip of paper and waddles over to the microphone. She squints at the piece of paper and tries to read out the name.

"Sef- Seffrie? No, Seffrine?" she stumbles, trying to read out the name. I know it's mine. Who else has a name like Seffrine?

"Seffie?" someone calls out.

"Yes!" the Capitol woman exclaims. "That's it! Seffie Zefrine!"

I don't know what to do, so I just stay where I am. The Capitol woman smiles hesitantly.

"Seffie Zefrine?" she asks.

I look around at all the other kids, who are looking at me. They shrug their soldiers, as if unsure what I should do as well.

"Oh!" the Capitol woman says, as if sensing the problem. "Come up to the stage, wherever you are."

I slowly maneuver around the kids and walk up onto the stage.

"Ah, there you are," the Capitol woman says, smiling and patting my head. "Now, the time has come for volunteers. Volunteers are someone who decides to take the place of a tribute. But it has to be a girl for a girl or a boy for a boy."

Nobody says anything. The Capitol woman clears her throat, but there's still no movement. After all, who would want to go to a game where you have to kill kids? The Capitol woman smiles ridiculously again and heads over to the boy's reaping bowl. She pulls out the slip of paper and walks over to the microphone.

"Mike Rolint," she speaks out in a clear voice.

The boy walks up onto the stage. The Capitol woman calls out for volunteers, but there are none.

"District 7, your tributes!" the Capitol woman says, putting a hand on our shoulders. Nobody does anything. They don't applaud, they don't cheer. They stare. The Capitol woman smiles hesitantly and then motions us into the Justice Building. She leads me into a separate room and shuts the door.

I poise myself, just in case the games start as soon as the door closes behind me. But no one attacks me. There's a knock on the door and I quickly whirl around, fist raised, ready to defend myself. But the only one who comes in is my mom and Beth. Beth runs to me and hugs me. I quickly put my fist down and hug her back.

"They're not going to make you do it, right?" she whispers. "They're not going to make you guys kill each other?"

"I don't know," I whisper back. "I hope they don't make us. I hope this is all just something to scare us. Maybe it's like an April Fool's day joke."

"You think?" Beth says, pulling away from me and staring up at me with her big eyes.

"Maybe," I said, trying to smile convincingly. Then I turn to my mom and give her a hug.

"I'll be back," I say. "I promise."

"Will you do it?" she whispers, not wanting Beth to hear. "Will you really kill other children?"

"Only if you want me to," I whisper back. "I have to kill them to come back, though. You know that, right?"

My mother says nothing. I hug her tightly once more, and then the door opens and Beth and my mom are taken away. Beth screams hysterically as the peacekeepers drag her out of the room.

"Seffie! Seffie!" she screams. "Promise to come back! Promise!"

"I promise!" I shout, just as the door slams shut. I don't know if Beth hears me or not, but I try not to dwell on it. I already feel tears welling up in my eyes but I won't cry. I know I can't. If I really do have to go out and kill children, then I'll have to be as strong as I possibly can be. For Beth.


	3. Chapter 3

Me and Mike are led onto a train after our goodbye's. We are seated in a booth and the Capitol woman smiles her ridiculous smile and walks away. I look up at Mike and get a good look at his face. He has short black hair. I would consider him good looking if it weren't for his ridiculously pale skin. It contradicts his dark black hair and makes him look pasty and ghostlike. I sigh and look out the window as the train zooms forward.

"How will anybody win this thing?" Mike suddenly asks, making me turn to face him. I don't want to look at him; the more I look at him, the more I picture him lying on the ground with a knife in his back.

"I don't know," I say. "Maybe everyone will resist the games and won't fight each other."

"I doubt it," Mike says.

"Well, excuse me for having hope," I snap. I don't know why; I just seem angry. After snapping at him, however, I feel tears start to grow in my eyes. I quickly blink them away and turn back to the window.

"Hope is fine, but what you're saying is just ridiculous," Mike says.

"I have a family!" I exclaim, whipping my head back around to him. "A little sister! A mom! A dad! I don't want them to see me get stabbed in the heart by some twelve year old!"

"I have a family too," Mike says quietly.

I open my mouth to say something, but quickly shut it. What can I say? I turn my head back to the window and watch as District 7 quickly disappears. I only wish that I would have given something to Beth. Something to remind her of me in case I die in the games.

The Capitol is amazing. The outside is the best, with its large towering buildings. The inside isn't quite as fabulous, more weird than anything. The people wear ridiculous outfits that make them look like they're dressing up for Halloween.

I am taken to what the Capitol people call the Remake Center. Once I enter it, three Capitol people walk over to me and immediately start stripping me of my clothes. I am alarmed and quickly cover myself up with my hands, but the Capitol people take me over to a table and lay me on it. They start waxing my legs and telling me that it is all part of the procedure. After waxing, they pluck my eyebrows and scrub my body until all the dirt from cutting trees is gone. After that, they lead me into another room and sit me on a table, still nude.

"Oliver will see you soon," one of the Capitol people says before shutting the door.

So I sit there for a few minutes. My skin is cold but there isn't a speck of dirt on it. The door swings open and a man walks in and examines me. I look over at a robe and fight the urge to grab it.

"You're from 7," he says slowly, looking me over. "Which is lumber, correct?" I nod my head. "Well," he continues. "Then I suppose you should be dressed in something that resembles wood, shouldn't you? I'm not thinking about a ridiculous tree costume. Something much more wow than that."

I walk onto my chariot alongside Mike, who matches my costume. The Panem anthem starts and the chariot we're on starts to roll forward. I breath heavily. For some reason, I actually care what the crowd will care about me. Oliver told me a bit about the Games. He told me about sponsors and how they'd give tributes things if they were impressed by them. So if I made an impression, I'd get stuff that would help me stay alive.

Our chariot enters the stadium and the Capitol citizens cheer at us. I look up at the screens and see that I'm not fabulous, but not hideous. All of my skin is painted brown to look like wood, except for my face. The wood fades out to my normal face. I'm naked other than the paint covering me. Mike looks the same way. Luckily, there's just enough paint to cover the private parts, but I still feel uncomfortable and have the urge to cover my body. I look down at the axe that has been given to me. I think it is to resemble District 7's Lumber, but now that I look at it I see that instead of wood shavings at the end of it, there's blood. It makes me want to hurl. Obviously, they're preparing us for what to expect in the arena.

The chariots reach a stop and President Hutson smiles down at us.

"Happy Hunger Games!" he says. "May the odds be ever in your favor!"

How are the Hunger Games happy? And what the heck does "may the odds be ever in your favor" even mean? I look over at Mike and he shrugs, not knowing what Hutson is saying either. Our chariots roll forward and we're greeted by our stylists.

"You looked great out there," Oliver says to us. I smile slightly, though I don't feel great at all. I feel like I should have some sort of clothing on.

"Thanks," I say as I step off my chariot. "What was all that even for?"

"To get the Capitol citizens to notice you," Oliver says. "If they notice you and like you, sponsors might get you stuff in the arena."

Right. It always came down to the sponsors and how important they were.

"What's next?" I ask.

"You get to eat and go to bed," Oliver says, grinning.

"Can I... uh... get dressed first?" Mike asks, sending a wave of relief through me. I didn't want to ask the question. It seemed too awkward.

"Of course," Oliver says.

I breathe a silent sigh of relief as Oliver leads us into a building. I pass by all of the other tributes and get a quick glimpse at them. Some of them are in magnificent costumes, others not so much. We head up to District 7's floor and Oliver shows me to my room. I nod my thanks to him and he closes the door to show Mike his room. I turn on the hot water and step in. The paint washes off, thankfully. I breathe another sigh of relief. I admit it; I was scared that the paint wouldn't come off. My name's already weird; I don't want to look weird too.

The warm water washes over me and soaks my hair. I sit there for at least an hour, just warming myself and letting the water soothe me. I hear a knock on my door and Oliver telling me that it's dinner. I quickly shut off the water and pull on the clothes that have been laid out for me. They're simple - a tank top and shorts - but comfortable.

I head to the dinner table and sit down on a chair. Mike, Oliver, and the Capitol lady are already seated and our eating. In front of me is a bowl of soup, and I immediately start eating it. I haven't eaten all day, so I'm pretty hungry.

After dinner I say goodnight to Mike and Oliver, and I would have to the Capitol lady but she's already left. I head to my bedroom and pull down my bed sheets. I slip on my nightgown and turn off the lights. I crawl into bed and close my eyes. Right before I fall asleep, I think of Beth and if she can sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I awake to a slight knock on my door.

"Today's training!" the Capitol woman says from outside the door. "Up, up, up!"

My eyes widen at the strange voice, but I then remember that I'm in the Capitol. Then I remember I'm going to the games. My heart sinks but I pull myself out of bed and shower. I slip on the "training outfit", as Capitol people call it, and head out of my room and down the hallway. I sit down at the table where Mike, his stylist, Oliver, and the Capitol woman are eating waffles. I sigh and look at all the food around me. My stomach lurches, and I know that if I eat anything it won't stay down for long.

What will training be like? Will I actually have to stab someone, or will it be dummies? Will I have to throw a knife into someone's heart, or will it be a target? I take a glass of water and quickly jug all of it down. I put it down and breathe slowly.

"You okay?" Mike asks.

I nod slightly, but I don't feel okay at all. I feel sick.

"You don't look okay," he says. He's sitting right next to me, so he reaches his hand over and touches my forehead. He quickly pulls it away.

"You're forehead is burning hot!" he exclaims. "Oliver? Can she skip training today? I think she's sick."

"I don't need to skip anything," I try to snap, but it comes out more of a croak.

"She can't skip training," Oliver says. "It's a rule."

"I'm fine," I croak out. A glass of water is placed in front of me and I quickly gulp it all down. I breathe in slowly again. I know I'm not sick; I'm just worried. I smile slightly at Mike to show him that I'm fine, but by the look on his face I know he doesn't believe me.

"When does training start?" I ask, my voice coming out in a half-croak.

"In a few minutes," Oliver says, looking at his wrist-watch.

I lean back in my chair and nibble on a piece of toast to make it look like I'm fine. I'm feeling better, anyway. But my stomach still feels like it will explode at any minute.

The Training Center is filled with multiple weapons. I barely listen as the Capitol woman is giving us our instructions. I know I won't hurt anyone; I don't think I can.

After the Capitol woman is done speaking, we all break out and head to whichever station we wish to go. I sort of just stand there and look around, unsure what weapon I want to use. I really don't want to use any weapon; I don't want to know how to kill.

As I look around the room, I breathe a sigh of relief. There aren't real people, only dummies and targets. I slowly head over to the knife station. I'm the only one here so I shrug and pick up a knife. The targets come to life and one quickly lights up and turns toward me. I aimlessly throw the knife, and it doesn't even hit the target. Instead it flies past the dummy and buries itself into the wall. I look around, hoping nobody saw my failed attempt, and I see that nearly everybody did. There's some snickers behind me, and I try my best to ignore them. I pick up another knife and another target comes to life. I arch my back and yank my arm forward. The knife flies out of my hand and hits the dummy in the head. It didn't hit the center at all, but at least it hit the target. I hear a few more snickers behind me, but I ignore them.

I continue throwing knives, and eventually I hit the center target. After hitting the center, I throw a few more knives and hit the center again. Then, as I have my last knife in hand, the target turns into a human. But not just any human; Beth. She's blinking at me with fear in her eyes. I stumble backward from seeing her. I can't get my footing right and I fall to the ground. My head rams against the hard flooring, and I hear gasps behind me. My ears buzz and everything's spinning. I hear muffled voices all around me, and I make out a few words.

"Is she alright?" someone asks.

"What happened?" another asks.

My hand suddenly has a burst of pain and I gasp and look over at it. The knife I had been holding had gone straight through my hand when I'd fallen. Blood pours out and I hear someone asking me if I can stand. But I can't answer; my mouth won't open. I finally get it to open but all that comes out is a moan. My hand hurts worse than any pain I've ever known. Even worse then when someone cut down a tree and it landed on my foot.

I feel something picking me up, but I barely notice it. I close my eyes and let the darkness take me.

My eyes open slowly. I'm laying on a bed in a white room. People with masks are all around me. I quickly shoot up. What if the games have started and these people are the enemies? I grab the nearest thing to my hand, which would be a syringe. I try to stab one of the doctors, but they grab my hand and pry the syringe away from me. I try to reach for it with my other hand, but I can't move it. The doctor straps down the hand I had held the syringe with so I can't move.

"It's okay," a doctor behind me says. "This all must be a shock to you. Just calm down; I'll explain in a few minutes."

I breathe heavily and I picture all the possibly things these doctors could be doing to me. They could be implanting something into me, they could be killing me, they could be doing anything they want to me and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

"You fell in the Training Center," a doctor explained. "You fell right on your knife. Luckily you didn't fall on it with your back, only your hand. We were able to sew it back up, but you can't use it for at least three weeks."

I look over at my hand, which is in a cast and is strapped down.

"We're here to help you, not to hurt you," the doctor says.

I look up at him and see his eyes are calm and soothing. I believe him.

"Okay," I whisper.

"Good," the doctor says, smiling. "Now, you've missed a day of training and we're wary of letting you out there again, but President Hutson insists."

I moan and lean my head back into the seat. I remember Beth being the target and how I almost threw my knife at her. I know that I had hallucinated her, but I also know that's what it's going to be like in the arena. I'm going to see a kid and I'm going to throw my knife at him or her, and I'm going to kill them. My stomach lurches and I quickly stop thinking about killing children.

"Now, are you sure you feel alright?" the doctor asks.

"Yeah," I say, though I know it's a lie.

"Alright; Mike is here to take you back to your room so you can rest a bit," the doctor says. "Tomorrow is your last day of training before you have the Private Training with the Gamemakers."

Only one more day until Private Training? I nod as the doctors unstrap my arms. They help me up and lead me outside. Waiting there is Mike, who is looking at me with concern.

"You okay?" he asks.

"I'm fine," I say, mad at him again for no reason.

"Alright; let's get you to your room," Mike says, taking the hand which is not in a cast. The doctors wave farewell and Mike leads me to my room. He pulls down my bed sheets for me and I crawl in. I don't like that he's tucking me in; it seems wrong, since I'll probably have to kill him in the arena.

"Goodnight," he says, pulling the blanket over me and turning off the light.

"Wait," I say, just as he's about to leave. He turns back to look at me. "Thanks. For everything."

"I just helped you get here," he says, grinning. "Goodnight, Seffie."

He closes the door and I breathe in the smell of the soft, clean sheets. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

Beth runs toward me, tears streaming down her face.

"You came home!" she exclaims, hugging me. "You came home!"

"I promised I would," I say, smiling and hugging her back. Beth suddenly lurches forward and gags. I pull her away from me and look at her. Blood runs out of her mouth and her eyes are large. She collapses to the ground, a knife sticking out of her back. Behind her is Mike, who is grinning evilly. He throws another knife and it hits me in the head.

I quickly sit up in bed, my bedsheets wet with sweat. I run to the bathroom and gulp down water, then quickly turn on the shower. I sit there for a few minutes, letting the water run down my face as I cry. The nightmare was so real, so horrible. Beth had died and it had been all my fault.

"It's not real," I whisper to myself. "It was only a nightmare."

But the worst part isn't that Beth had died. The worst part is that Mike had done it.


	5. Chapter 5

I am stared at the whole time in training. It doesn't help that my hand's in a cast. I know I look weak. I am weak.

I pick up a knife and try to throw it with one hand, but it lands on the ground halfway from the target. I hear snickers behind me and I start to grow angry. I grab another knife and swing it hard. It lodges itself at the edge of the target. If my knife had been a centimeter away, it wouldn't have even hit the target. I hear more snickers behind me. I fume and grab a knife. I throw my arm backward and let go of the knife. It flies across the room and buries itself dead in the center of the target. The snickers stop, but I don't. I grab another knife and throw it hard again. It hits the center of the target. I grab three knives and three targets light up and turn around. I throw the three knives at the same time and each of them buries into a separate, dead center. I reach over for another knife, but find that I've used them all. I turn around and trudge away from the knife station and to the sword station. I pick up a sword and start swinging at the dummies. I cut the head off of one and stab another one in the stomach. After I'm done with the sword, I head over to the obstacle course. I jump onto the long pedestal and start jumping from pedestal to pedestal. The adults of the Training Center swing foam swords at me, but I avoid them stealthily. Just as I complete the course a belle rings, signalling that training day is over.

As I walk away, I see that everyone is staring at me; even Mike. I ignore them and head to my room. I'm heading to the shower just as there's a knock on my door. I swing it open and see that Mike is staring at me.

"Hi," I say.

"What the heck was that?!" he exclaims.

"What?" I say, confused.

"You just tore up nearly everything in the Training Center as if it was no big deal!" mike exclaims.

"That's what I thought I was supposed to do," I say, growing angry that he was yelling at me. "Train."

"You're acting like you actually want to do this!" Mike exclaims. "Like you're actually going to kill kids!"

"I don't want to!" I say. "But if I ever want to go back home I'm going to have to! I'm the only one who seems to understand that!"

"There's a difference between wanting to win and wanting to kill," Mike says.

I open my mouth to say something, but I'm at a loss for words. They finally come to me, but they sound childish.

"I just want to go home," I say.

"We all do," Mike says. "If we stick together, maybe we can do so."

"Are you saying that you want to team up during the games?" I ask.

"Well... yeah, I guess I am," Mike says. "Allies, you know?"

"Is that even allowed?" I ask.

"They can't really stop us," Mike says. "Once we're in the games, I guess we can partner up. You know, like it's an actual game."

"Fine," I say. "But what if we're the last two left?"

"We'll figure that out when it comes." he says. "So, allies?"

He extends his hand toward me. I look at it for a few moments, but then nod and shake his hand.

"Allies."


	6. Chapter 6

"Seffie Zefrine," the woman's voice says.

I turn and look at Mike, who nods his head.

"Good luck," he says.

"Thanks; you too," I reply. I head into the training room, where all sorts of weapons are laid out. I grab a knife and throw it at the target. It hits dead center. I turn around slightly to see the gamemakers, and they're all nodding approvingly. I grab another knife and throw it. Again, it hits dead center. I keep on throwing the knives, and they all hit the center of the target. I pick up my last knife and throw it; it hits the center. I turn around and stare into the eyes of the gamemakers. They all nod their approval. Nobody has dismissed me yet, so I head over to the sword and swing it at the dummies. Again, I get approving nods from the gamemakers. Nobody has dismissed me, still. So I head over to the bow. I'd shot it once or twice on Training Day. Though it wasn't my favorite weapon, I figured it would be good to know how to sue any weapon.

I knocked the arrow and pulled back on the bowstring, focusing on the target. I let go of the bowstring and the arrow hits the target dead in the center. I grin and pull out another arrow and shoot it. Again, it hits dead center. I shoot four more arrows and all of them hit the center. I turn around and see that the gamemakers are nodding, some even grinning.

"Dismissed," the head gamemaker says. I nod and put the bow down, then head out of the room.

I sit on the couch and wait for the scores to come up. Oliver tries to get me to say what I did, but I don't tell him. I don't want anybody to know. If I say it, it makes it true. I don't want me being a good fighter to be true, no matter if it means I might be able to win.

"From District 7," the announcer's voice says. "Mike Rolint with a score of... 6!"

"What'd you do?" I ask him.

"I just threw some spears," Mike says, shrugging. 6 is an average score (or so I'm told), but at least he didn't get any lower.

"From District 7," the announcer's voice says. "Seffie Zefrine with a score of... 10!"

Gasps from all around. Even my mouth drops open. I got nearly double the score that Mike got.

"What did you do?" Mike asks me.

"A lot of stuff," I say, blinking.

"Well, that stuff got you a high score," Oliver says, grinning down at me. "The higher your score, the more sponsors you're going to get."

I shrug and stare at the screen as the rest of the scores are handed out. District 1, 2, and 3 get the highest scores (besides me).

After the scores, we finish our dinner and head off to bed. I crawl into my bed and close my eyes. The interviews are tomorrow, and I'm nervous. What if I mess up? What if I say something wrong? All I can do is hope that the sponsors watch and like me.


	7. Chapter 7

"And now, from District 7," the announcer says into the microphone. "Seffie Zefrine!"

I hear cheers as I wobbly walk onto the stage. I stumble in my heels but catch myself and quickly walk over to the announcer. He takes my hand and helps me sit down.

"Well!" he says after the crowd stops cheering. "That is quite an outfit you have on!"

"Thank you," I say, trying my best to look happy. Tomorrow I'm going to kill people; why is he talking about my dress? Still, I look down at my dress and smile, as if I'm just now noticing how beautiful it is. But I don't see how beautiful it is; I don't see any beauty in me at all.

My dress is dark brown that goes down to my knees. It has one strap going up my right shoulder and a belt going around the middle of it. My hair is curled and I have slight makeup on.

"So, tell me, Seffie," the announcer said, leaning back in his chair. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah," I say. "I have a sister; Beth. She just turned twelve..."

"Ah, so she was eligible for the Reaping?" the announcer asked.

"Yeah," I say.

"But she didn't volunteer for you?" he asks, as if appalled.

"Of course not!" I say defensively. You can insult me, but not my family. "She's twelve! Why would you volunteer to die?!"

Silence. I immediately know that I've taken it too far.

"Sorry," I mumble, though I'm really not. The Capitol disgusts me, the way they think these games are not a big deal. The President disgusts me. This announcer disgusts me.

"It's fine," the announcer says, composing himself. "I understand this must be very stressful for you."

"Yeah," I say, though what I really want to say is, "duh!". How can it not be stressful for me? My stomach is already churning at the thought of tomorrow. Then I remember what Oliver told me; sponsors. I have to be likeable to get things from them. So I become likeable.

"I'm sorry about my outburst," I say. "I'm just really stressed about tomorrow. After all, I'm just a kid with a weird name from District 7."

"Your name isn't weird," the announcer says. The audience shout that my name isn't weird in the least.

"Thanks," I say, smiling. I know that they all think my name is weird, but at least they're trying to make me feel better. "I can't believe I'm sitting here in front of all you lovely people!"

The crowd cheers. "You people are not lovely; you're creepy and weird and cruel," is what I really want to say.

"I don't think I'll be able to win the Games, though," I say. The crowd goes silent.

"And why not?" the announcer asks.

"Well, I'm not strong at all," I say, lying. "I can barely throw a knife."

Lies, lies, lies. But lies are what will get me sponsors.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll do fine," the announcer says. The buzzer sounds, signalling that my time is up.

"Thank you," I say, nodding and smiling.

"Seffie Zefrine," the announcer starts to say, smiling back at me. "May the odds be ever in your favor!"

There it is again. That weird saying that I don't ever understand. The announcer shakes my hand and I walk off the stage to where Oliver and the Capitol woman are staying.

"You did wonderful!" the Capitol woman exclaims.

"Thanks," I say, looking up at the screen as Mike walks on.

"Welcome, Mike Rolint," the announcer says as Mike takes a seat. "So, tell me, what went through your mind at the Reaping?"

"Panic, mostly," Mike says, gaining a few laughs from the crowd. "I just couldn't believe that Seffie was picked."

"And why is that?" the announcer asks.

"Well, I've practically grown up with her," Mike says. "We grew up together and went to school together. We both survived the apocalypse together."

"So, are you friends... or are you a little bit more than that?" the announcer ask.

"Oh, I don't even think we're friends," Mike says, laughing slightly.

"I don't believe that at all," the announcer says. "I mean, you said yourself you grew up together. Why wouldn't you be friends?"

"Well... she never really noticed me," Mike says. "I saw her all the time, but I don't think she ever paid any attention to me."

The crowd sighs sadly. I stare at the screen. I don't remember Mike at all; the first time I ever saw him was at the Reaping. Anger boils inside me, though I don't know why.

"Well, that's too bad," the announcer says. "Now I'm sure she notices you, though."

"Yeah, but she's probably angry now," Mike says, rolling his eyes. I blush as the anger subsides. The buzzer sounds, and Mike and the announcer shake hands.

"Thank you for your time," the announcer says, smiling.

"Thank you," Mike says, smiling back as he heads off stage.

I slowly walk down the hallway. Mike is sitting at the table, staring at the wall. I sit down in a seat next to him.

"Hi," I say.

"Hey," he replies.

"What're you doing up so late?" I ask.

"I could ask the same thing about you," he says, smiling slightly.

"I heard you get up," I say.

"I couldn't sleep," he says.

"I understand," I say. I couldn't sleep either. "How can we sleep when we have to kill children tomorrow?"

"We don't have to," Mike says.

"If we don't we'll be killed," I say.

"What if nobody does it?" Mike asks, looking at me. "The other tributes who were interviewed didn't look very happy that they were going to the Games. They didn't look like they wanted to kill us."

"What do killers look like, though?" I ask. "The real killers don't look obvious like in movies; they look like normal people. Normal kids."

Silence. What could he say, anyway?

"I'm scared," I whisper.

"Me too," Mike says. "But we're allies, right? Maybe that will double our chances of surviving."

"Mike, only one comes out," I say, looking him in the eyes. "That means either you or me will die."

"Or both of us," Mike says.

Only one winner. Only one of us can win. I want it to be me, but Mike needs to win too...

"Maybe somehow we can both win," I say.

"How, Seffie? How on earth can we both win?" Mike asks.

"I don't know," I say. "Maybe they'll change the rules or something. Or maybe when they said that there will only be one winner, they meant that there will only be one District who wins; meaning maybe if both of us are left we both win."

"I doubt it," Mike says. "But I guess it could happen."

It could definitely happen, but it probably wouldn't. I sigh and lean back against my chair. I feel like I'll throw up at any minute. I don't want to kill anyone. I don't want to die.


	8. Chapter 8

Oliver pulls a jacket over my arms.

"Do I really have to do this?" I whisper.

"I think so," he says, nodding. "But you can do it. I know you can."

"I hope I can," I say.

He gives me a slight hug and then pulls away.

"Good luck," he says.

"Thanks," I say, my stomach twisting. I swear I'm going to throw up.

"10 seconds," a woman's voice says.

I look at Oliver, wondering what to do.

"You need to go in that tube," he explains, pointing behind me. I turn around and stare at a tube that looks very claustrophobic.

"What will happen?" I ask, hoping that the Games won't happen in a small tube.

"It will lift you into the arena," Oliver explains. "You have to go, now. You only have five more seconds."

I hesitate but quickly run into the tube. Just as I enter it, I heard a whooshing noise and I quickly spin around. I'm completely encased in the tube. Oliver smiles reassuringly at me.

"What's going on?" I ask, but by the look on his face I can tell he can't hear me. I'm suddenly rising and Oliver is soon out of sight. I panic and look around, darkness filling my vision. I feel the walls around me. They're cold and I'm still moving up. Light suddenly blinds my eyes and I blink quickly. My vision clears and I look around.

"Ladies and gentlemen," a man's voice says. "Let the first Hunger Games begin!"

A few yards in front of me is a large silver thing. Inside it are knives, swords, a bow and arrow, spears, and backpacks. I hear a countdown from 60 begin, and I'm horribly confused. I look around the arena again and see that all of the other tributes are on pedestals. I look down and see that I am as well. I spot Mike a few tributes away from me and he's already looking at me. I give him a questioning look but he only shrugs. I look at the tribute beside me and recognize her as the girl from District 9. She shrugs and steps off her mine. A deafening boom fills the air. It's so loud that I nearly fall off my pedestal. I catch my balance and feel something warm hit my arm. I look at it and see that blood covers my arm. My mouth drops open and I look at where the District 9 girl had been. Now all that's left are pieces of skin and pools of blood here and there. I feel my breakfast coming up, but I quickly swallow it down. This isn't some April Fool's Day prank. This is real. They want us to kill each other, and already one is dead.

I find Mike again and he's looking at what was the District 9 girl grimly. Another boom sounds, and I quickly look to my left only to have blood hit my face. I quickly swipe it away and look over at an empty pedestal where the District 5 boy had stood. Right in front of his pedestal is what's left of him as well as some sort of liquid. I immediately realize that it is throw-up, and I quickly thank myself for not throwing up. If I had, it would have landed in front of my pedestal and I would be dead. I figure that there are some sort of explosives in front of our mines so that if we step off it there are explosions.

I snap back into focus as I hear the number 10. I have 10 seconds to figure out what I'm supposed to do. 10 seconds to figure out where I will go. 5... 4... I take a quick look at Mike. He's poised and ready to run. 3... 2... I close my eyes. 1. I open my eyes and look around. Everybody is still on their pedestal. Of course, we don't want to jump off. We'd get blown up. Maybe the weapons are supposed to come toward us and we're supposed to throw them at each other?

"Um... you can run now," a man's voice says.

We look hesitantly at one another. The District 2 girl is the only one brave enough. She slowly crouches down and places her foot on the ground. She flinches, waiting for the explosion, but no explosion comes. She hops of her pedestal and jumps onto the ground. Still no explosion. She shrugs. And, at that moment, nearly every tribute dashes off their pedestal. I blink and quickly dash off. I run blindly toward the silver thing in the center. I shakily grab a knife and turn around. I'm suddenly pinned to the large silver thing and a knife is put under my throat. I'm staring into the eyes of the District 2 girl. She blinks and hesitates. I take my chance and kick her in the stomach. She doubles over and I quickly run away toward the forest. Branches whip across my face and I can feel blood running down my cheek, but I keep on running.

I'm suddenly on the ground, someone laying on top of me. I roll over and smash them hard into the ground, then I stand up and get my knife ready to throw.

"Wait!" the boy shouts.

I look into his face and put my knife down.

"Don't do that!" I exclaim, breathing heavily. "I nearly killed you!"

"We're still allies, right?" the boy, Mike, asks.

"Of course," I say. "We have to run! There's still tributes chasing after us!"

We dash through the forest. I see that Mike has a spear in his hand. I wonder if he can actually use it. I hear footsteps behind us and something slices my leg. I gasp and fall to the ground. I quickly pick up a knife and turn around, but the tribute is already on top of me. It's the District 2 girl again. She takes out a knife and lifts it above her head, ready to plunge it into my chest. She's suddenly tackled off me and my eyes grow large as a spear goes through her stomach. She gasp and blood runs out of her mouth, then she goes faint. I stare at Mike. He stumbles backward into a tree.

"How could I do that?" he whispers. "How could I have killed her?"

"Mike? We've got to go," I whisper. She had almost killed me. I had been ready to kill her. In minutes twenty-four kids have been turned into murderers.


	9. Chapter 9

A boom sounds and I quickly jump up and grab my knife. Another boom. Then another.

"What is that?" I whisper to Mike. "Does somebody have a cannon or something?"

"I hope not," Mike says.

If someone has a cannon, it can kill from a long way away.

"Maybe we should hide," I say. Mike nods and we duck behind trees as more booms sound. After the booms, all is silent.

"Those booms represent all the fallen tributes," a man's voice says.

I breathe a sight of relief and swing back around the tree.

"How many cannons were there?" I ask Mike.

"I counted fourteen," he says.

Fourteen dead in one day. Only ten left. In minutes more than half of us were dead.

"These Games are going fast," I whisper. There's a slight snapping noise, but I don't pay any attention to it. Probably just Mike walking around. I turn to look at him, but he's not there.

"Mike?" I ask. "Mike? Where are you?"

I look behind a tree and am suddenly tackled to the ground. I reach into my jacket for a knife and quickly pull one out. I look up and see Mike with a rope around his neck. He's tangling from a tree branch and gagging.

"Mike!" I scream, running toward him. I quickly saw off the rope and he falls to the ground, gasping for air. Something grabs me from behind and throws me to the ground. The wind is knocked out of me and I can barely move. Someone stands on top of me and I see light reflect off something silver. I realize it's a sword. It's coming toward my throat when I finally can move. I swing my arm out and stab the person in the stomach. They drop the sword and fall off me and I stab them multiple times, making sure they're dead. A boom sounds. I breathe heavily and look down at the dead tribute. I recognize him as the one from District eleven.

Mike scrambles to his feet, ready to defend himself, but I put up a hand.

"He's dead already," I say, looking down at the boy. He only seems to be twelve years old. "He caught you in a trap, didn't he?"

"A rope trap," Mike says. I look up at the tree branch and then down at the torn rope. Mike had almost been hung.

"These Games are really going fast," I say. I don't know why I saved Mike. If I just let him die, I wouldn't have to kill him in the end. My stupid saving attitude won over, though. I sit down on a log and rub my forehead. These games are getting harder and harder.


	10. Chapter 10

I have killed. I am not the only one. But that doesn't make it right.

"You okay?" Mike asks.

"How can I be okay?" I ask. "Seventeen children are dead!"

Two more cannons had sounded, marking that seventeen are dead. Another cannon suddenly goes off. "Make that eighteen."

"It's how it is," Mike says. "You have to get home."

"Why me?" I ask him, surprised that he doesn't say himself.

"You have a family to take care of," Mike says.

"But you have a family too," I say.

"Yeah, but..." Mike says, trailing off.

"But... what?" I ask.

"Listen, it's hard to explain," Mike says abruptly. "Just forget about it."

"I don't want to forget," I say. It sounds much more dramatic than I mean for it to. Mike rolls his eyes and lays down on the ground. The sun is quickly fading. I place my backpack on the ground and lay my head on it. Mike and I don't speak for the rest of the night. We both fall asleep in the darkness.

My eyes burst open as I hear a twig snap. I'm on my feet with a knife in my hands before Mike is even fully awake.

"Mike!" I hiss. "Someone's here!"

"Wha?" he mumbles, his eyes opening slightly.

"Get up!" I whisper in an urgent voice.

"Whatisit?" he asks groggily, his words slurring together."

"Shush!" I hiss. Why am I so on edge? Before I can even answer my own question, I hear the familiar sound of something bending.

"Duck!" I shout at Mike. He's immediately on the ground, as am I. Something whooshes past our heads. I'm quickly on my feet and running in the direction that the noise had come from. I immediately am tackled to the ground, a knife above my head. It was dark out when I'd awoken, but now the sun is shining. The gamemakers must not want our fight to be masked by the darkness.

"Mike!" I scream as the knife is about to come down hard into my chest. The tribute is tackled off me, and I watch the familiar sight as Mike throws his spear into the tribute. A cannon sounds. I breathe heavily and stare at the tribute. I don't recognize her from training, but then again I didn't memorize a lot of the tribute's faces.

"Where'd she come from?" I whisper.

Mike is fully awake now, his chest heaving and his eyes large.

"I don't know," he said, looking down at her dead body. I see that she has a bow and arrow, which were my suspicions. The bending noise had been the bowstring, and the whooshing noise had been the arrow flying toward our heads.

"How'd you know that she was going to hit us?" Mike asks.

"I recognized the sound from training," I reply.

Mike nods but says nothing. We both head back to where our packs were, but they're gone.

"What the-" Mike starts to say just as he's tackled to the ground, his spear flung away from his hand.

"Mike!" I scream as I start to run toward him. An arm grabs me from behind and I feel something sharp against my neck.

"Don't move," a boy's voice hisses in my ear.

He doesn't have to worry about me moving. I'm dead still, knowing that a knife is what's against my neck. The knife is suddenly removed and I'm thrust against a tree. Immediately, rope is tied around me. I pull against the tight knots and immediately know that there's no way to escape them.

"You killed her," the boy's voice says again. He appears out of the darkness and I immediately remember his face; he's the one from District 2. He thinks I killed his District partner. Technically, Mike had, but I'd still been a part of it.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I say, wondering how he knows it was me.

"Don't play that game with me," he says. "I saw you kill her. And I almost killed you, too. But only one thing held me back; revenge."

"What?" I ask, confused. Revenge would be to kill me, so why didn't he? He pulls out a knife and comes toward me with it. It's a small knife, so I wonder how on earth he'll stab me with it and kill me.

But as he comes closer and closer to me with the knife, I realize he doesn't intend on killing me. At least, not right away. He thinks I killed his partner; maybe even his friend. Probably his friend. Maybe something more than his friend. And for that he wants to make my pay.

The word revenge suddenly makes much more sense. Revenge isn't necessarily giving someone back what they did to you, but usually making it ten times worse.

The District 2 boy digs the tip of the blade into my arm and I bite my lip to stop from crying out.

"Do it," he mutters, digging the knife deeper and deeper in. "Scream!"

Tears fill my eyes, but I fight them back. I clench my teeth and close my eyes, hoping to escape this horrifying pain. I hope that the gamemakers have pity and will stop this madness. The blade is lifted from my skin and relief washes over me. Perhaps he is done. I open my eyes slightly to see that he isn't done, but rather just getting started. He pulls out an even smaller knife and lifts it to my eye, making me look at it's silver, shining blade. I gulp and try not to look as pathetic as I feel.

He starts to dig the knife into my cheek and pain washes over me again. I clench my teeth and close my eyes, wanting it to just end. Wanting him to just kill me.

Just as a scream is about to escape, the knife is removed from my bloodied cheek and I hear a thud. I open my eyes and look down at the ground to see the District 2 boy bleeding. A spear is sticking out of his chest and blood is running out of his mouth. He slowly crawls toward me, small knife still grasped in his hand. I struggle against the ropes. He is so persistent that I know what he has in store for me is not good. He's bleeding to death, and the more he struggles the shorter amount of time it will take for him to die. He lifts himself up on the tree that I'm tied to and reaches for me.

"Seffie!" Mike shouts somewhere close. He sounds far away, which means he must have not thrown the spear at the District 2 boy. It must have been someone else.

"Mike!" I shout back, hoping that he'll find me. The District to boy leans against my shoulders to steady himself. I close my eyes and await the pain I know will come. Light suddenly fills my left eye as it is forced open. I stare into a small, silver blade. The District 2 boy shoves it into my eye and I can't hold back; I scream. Though he's dying, the District 2 boy smiles approvingly.

"There it is," he says, blood running out of his mouth. "I was waiting for that scream."

My vision in my left eye is gone and I feel blood dripping down my cheek. Pain courses through me as the District 2 boy digs the knife deeper in and I scream even more. He's suddenly thrust off me and I see another spear land in his stomach.

"Seffie," I hear Mike whisper. The knife is suddenly released from my eye and I gasp. "What did he do?"

Tears are spilling out my right eye and I'm trying to hold back sobs. I feel so pathetic, and I know I look like it.

Mike cuts the ropes off of me. As soon as they are removed I collapse to the ground, unable to stand. Mike wraps his arms around me and carries me away. Two cannons sound, and I add up the fallen tributes in my head. Twenty-one dead. That means only three are left; Mike and I being two of them.

"Mike," I mutter. "There's only one more left besides us."

"Shh, don't think about it," Mike says. "Just go to sleep."

I close my eyes and gratefully let the darkness take me.


	11. Chapter 11

I awake to pain. I feel dried blood on my face and my arm and face hurt like heck. I moan and start to sit up.

"Don't," a voice says.

I can't see through my left eye, but I finally find Mike, who's sitting just across from me.

"How long was I out?" I say, though it comes out in a scratchy voice.

"An hour or two," Mike replies.

"Who's left?" I ask.

"The boy from 1," Mike says.

"Who'd you kill?" I ask.

"The boy from 4," Mike says.

"Greetings, tributes," a voice suddenly rings out. I reach inside my jacket and find a knife. "There will be an earthquake soon. If you don't reach the Cornucopia within five minutes, then... well, let's just say it won't end well for you."

I look at Mike and he quickly rushes over to me to pick me up.

"I can walk!" I bark, pushing myself off the ground and onto my feet. I immediately fall down, my legs not used to walking yet.

"No you can't," Mike says. I glare at him but let him pick me up. He dashes through the forest with me in his arms, and I feel shaking beneath me. Not from Mike running, but from something else. Trees start collapsing and almost crush Mike, but he dodges them quickly. We reach the cornucopia within minutes. Daylight is coming quickly, which I hate. It is easier to not be seen in the dark. Then again, that could mean the someone could hide. Maybe daylight is better.

I hear a whooshing noise and Mike suddenly tosses me into the air. I feel like I'm flying for two seconds, but then I crash onto the ground. The wind is knocked out of me and my vision is blurred. I shake my head and breathe in deeply, air returning to my lungs and sight coming back to my eyes. I see Mike punching the District 1 boy in the gut, but the boy quickly draws a sword. I get to my feet (no matter how much it hurts), pull out a knife, and swing it at the boy's head. He ducks just as it's about to hit him and it whooshes past his head. He charges toward me, no longer interested in Mike. I pull out another knife and throw it at him, but again he dodges it. He's tackled to the ground just as he's about to run his sword through me. Mike lifts his spear above his head and is about to drive it through District 1's back when the D1 boy quickly rolls away from Mike. Mike's spear buries itself into the grassy ground. The D1 boy seizes the opportunity and shoves his sword through Mike's chest.

I can't scream. I can't move. Everything is in slow-motion. I stare wide-eyed as the sword goes deeply into Mike's chest. I stare as the District 1 boy grins victoriously. I stare as Mike collapses to the ground. Then it all comes rushing back in full-motion. I charge at the District 1 boy, ignoring the pain, and throw my last knife at him. It buries itself into his head and he falls to the ground. But that's not good enough for me. I force the knife out of his head and stab in the back multiple times angrily. Tears are spilling out of me eyes and I won't stop stabbing him. I finally collapse on the ground in a fit of tears as a cannon sounds. Mike is dead. Twenty-three children are dead. I killed most of them. I'm a monster.

I cry some more, unable to stop. Then it hits me. There has been only one cannon. I rush over to Mike and kneel beside him, tears still falling.

"Mike," I whisper. He's still alive.

"Kill me," he whispers back.

"What?" I ask.

"Kill me," he repeats. "It hurts too much. Please, just kill me."

"I can't," I say, more tears falling.

"It hurts," Mike says, his face scrunched up in pain.

"I can't kill you," I whisper. "I can't."

I don't know why I can't. A few days ago I would have been more than willing to kill him. But now that we've had so much time to bond and grow, I realize something. I do remember him from before the reaping. I remember him sitting beside me in school. I remember hearing him say my name a few times to his friends. I remember seeing him staring at me through the window of my house and wondering what he wanted. I remember walking out of my house to ask him what he wanted but he would be gone. All the memories of him slam into me, and I think I'm going to cry but I don't. Instead, I do something unthinkable; I kiss him.


	12. Chapter 12

"You can do it," Mike whispers as he pulls away from me, his voice shaky and raspy.

"I can't," I whisper back, tears falling down. Mike doesn't say anything for a few moments.

"When did you fall in love with me?" he asks finally.

"I don't know," I reply, my voice shaking. "I just... did."

"Well, the good news is," Mike starts to say. "I love you, too."

I can see it in his eyes. He's fading away from me.

"No, no, no!" I exclaim. "Stay with me, stay with me!"

He smiles slightly and gently brushes my hair out of my face. I'm shaking uncontrollably. He can't go. Not now! Not ever!

"You can do it," Mike says hoarsely. "You can let me go."

His eyes start to close and his breathing slows.

"Please stay," I whisper.

"I love you," he says in a barely audible voice. His eyes close and his chest stops moving up and down. I quickly put my head on his chest but can't hear a heartbeat.

"No, no, no!" I scream, pounding on his chest to try and restart his heart. "Wake up! Wake up!"

I'm hysterical. Tears are everywhere, anger boils inside me, and I'm pushing so hard on Mike that I'm afraid I'll break one of his bones.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the victor of the first Hunger Games; Seffie Zefrine!" a voice booms. Then a cannon sounds.

"NO!" I howl, clinging to Mike. He's gone. He's really, truly gone.

A hovercraft appears and peacekeepers walk out of it.

"NO! YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM!" I scream, clinging as hard as I can to Mike. "YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!"

But the peacekeepers are much stronger than I am. They easily unhinge my hands from Mike and pull him away from me.

"NO!" I scream. "GIVE HIM BACK! BRING HIM BACK!"

They drag me, kicking and screaming, into the hovercraft. I'm still screaming and trying to reach Mike when a needle hits my arm.

"We know it must have been very hard for you," the interviewer says.

"It was," I say, my lip already starting to quiver. How could it not be hard for me? I had to watch children die... and Mike die.

"But at least your District will be more wealthy now," the announcer says, as if that's the best thing in the world. Anger starts boiling inside me; how can he possibly be thinking about money when twenty-three children have died?!

"Yes," I say, gritting my teeth. I don't want to fight anymore. I just want Mike.

"Now, I heard that you've gotten a new eye, is that right?" the interviewer asks.

"Yeah," I say, putting my hand up and touching my glass eye. They weren't able to fix it so they had to add in a fake one so I didn't look like a complete freak.

"That's amazing. So, believe it or not, you've become quite popular in the Capitol," the interviewer says.

"How so?" I ask.

"Your name," the interviewer replies. "Everybody wants to name their child some sort of weird name, like yours!"

Well gee, thanks, I think.

"Cool?" I ask, not sure if that's a good thing or not.

"Definitely," the interviewer says. "Everybody wants a weird name like the victor of the first Hunger Games!"

The interview goes on and I try to say as least words as possible. Once the interview is over, I'm escorted off stage by Oliver.

"You did great," he says to me.

That's when I burst into tears. I didn't do great; not at all. I had to watch Mike die and had to hear screams that still haunt me at night. I'm never going to get rid of the nightmares. I'm never going to be able to forget the screams of innocent children dying or forget Mike laying limp in my arms. I'm never going to forget any of that.

"It'll be okay," Oliver says, giving me a side-hug. I shove him away. He looks hurt at first, but quickly recovers and walks forward without touching me or saying another word. I don't want anything to do with these Capitol people. They're the reasons for the games. They live in luxury and technology and don't have to give up their children while the rest of us Districts have to starve and kill our children. It's revolting.

I'm finally back home. The first thing that happens when I walk through the door is have Beth tackle me in a hug.

"You came home!" she exclaims. "You came home!"

"I said I would, right?" I say, trying to smile..

Beth hugs me for a long time, and I hug her back. Then my mom and dad come over and give me a hug, too. This is my family. This is who I will always be.

But I still can't drop the thought of Mike. What if he had been my family? We surely would have been more than friends if we both had survived.

But I can't think of the "what if's". Right now I have to think about my future, not my past.

And who knows? Maybe somehow they'll figure out in the future how to bring dead people back to life. Maybe then they can bring Mike back to me.


End file.
